1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blade server management system, and in particular to a blade server management system which can reduce design complexity while improving system reliability and stability.
2. Description of Prior Art
The existing blade server management system has generally the disadvantages of complex design and difficult implementation, thereby leading to such problems as a long develop cycle, a high design cost and adversity in popularization.
FIG. 1 shows the known blade server management system comprising two system management modules, simple management modules, a KVM switching module, a sensor (or a single-chip set), a switch and a plurality of monitoring units, such as a fan monitoring unit and power supply monitoring unit.
Both of the system management modules can implement remote control management, have the functions of KVM (abbreviation for Keyboard, Video and Mouse), USB redirection, IDE redirection and the like, and the simple management modules are provided on each of the blades.
One of the two system management modules serves as the master system management module responsible for the remote control management, and the other serves as a backup, and replaces the master system management module as a new system management module when the master system management module fails.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned blade server management system has the following disadvantages.
1. The system cannot implement remote management any more when both of the system management modules have fails, and thus has poor reliability and stability.
2. The routing design on the backboard is complex while having difficulty in heat dissipation.